Cuarto Progenitor
by Phanyg
Summary: El cuarto progenitor es uno de los vampiros mas fuertes que existen en el mundo de las leyendas, las personas creían que los progenitores estaban desaparecidos, pero al parecer aun se encuentra el cuarto progenitor el cual es protegido con ayuda de una chica que esta en su mismo instituto, la cual es mandada para cuidar a nuestro cuarto progenitor
1. ¿Cuarto progenitor?

**HOLIS LECTORES, la verdad tengo mucha inspiración, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, está inspirado al anime "Strike the Blood" espero que les guste esto va dedicado a los fans de** _ **KAORUXBUTCH,**_ **disfrútenlo, será más o menos parecido al anime aunque cambiare la trama**

 **-Inspirado en Strike the Blood**

 **-Demashitaa!** **PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **-Las chicas tienen 16 años y Los chicos tienen 17 años**

 **-Hay monstros en este fic**

 **-Abra lime, pero no se pasara de eso**

 **-Perdonen errores ortográficos, si falta una palabra o si hay una palabra de más**

 **-Puede que los personajes tengan otras características incluidas o excluidas**

 **Capitulo 1: ¿Cuarto progenitor?**

En una instituto como cualquier otra, se encontraban a todos los alumnos caminando fuera de sus aulas ya que se habían acabado las clases, que se puede decir por su buena reputación el director decidió darles una semana de vacaciones, pero parece que eso no nos importa, vamos con nuestra protagonista principal. Una pelinegra de cabellos cortos por encima de los hombros despeinado y rebelde, con unos ojos verdes brillantes pareciendo "Esmeraldas", esta chica era muy buena en todo tipo de deportes, es un poco anti-social ya que era parte de una organización, el cual no le podía decir a nadie

Se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa, ya que no tendría practica hasta el próximo miércoles, lo cual sería un problema para ella, ya que no le gustaba esperar, por lo que cambiando su curso a ir a su casa, se dirigió a un grupo de chicas que estaba casi cerca de ella, mirando hacia ambos lados cruzo la acera para pasar al otro lado acercándose al grupo de chicas

-Hola chicas- saludo la pelinegra animadamente

-Hola Kaoru

-Miyako- llamo

-Sí, dime- dijo una chica de cabellos rubios que lo tenía amarrado a dos coletas altas, dándole un toque gentil, elegante y amable, tiene unos ojos azules claros como el cielo

-¿Cómo vas con tu novio?

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Cody?, la verdad que tenemos ciertos problemas

-Oh lo siento

-No te preocupes

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir chaito

-Chaito

-Por cierto Kaoru, tu nunca dejas esa ¿valija?

-No, no creo que sea necesario, tengo algo muy importante dentro

-¿Tu guitarra eléctrica?- pregunto una chica de cabellera naranja que lo tenía largo, pero amarrado a un listón rojo, haciéndose pasar por un moño y con unos extraños ojos rosa , haciendo que tenga un aspecto frío, calculador, pero era gentil y se preocupa por los demás

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas?, la que me firmo mi banda favorita- mintió

-Sí, recuerdo

-Nos vemos chicas, les hablare luego, veré que puedo hacer

-Nos vemos Kaoru

…..

…..

Un chico de cabellos negros amarrado a una coleta alta con unos ojos verde oscuros como el bosque en la oscuridad, caminaba tranquilamente por el parque viendo como un grupo de chicas- Incluyendo a Kaoru- estaban hablando seriamente, se quedo hay sin ser visto prestando atención a la conversación- Sin poder escuchar- lo único que hacía era mirar los movimientos de las chicas, hasta que la pelinegra que era igual a él, lo cual él no creía ver y que estaba en su misma academia

A las otras si las conocía, pero a esa chica pelinegra le tenía cierta curiosidad y porque no dejaba de cargar esa valija gigante en su espalda, ósea que traía ella hay, parecía tener la forma de una guitarra, debe ser que está en el club de música, si eso debe ser

-Creo que ya me voy a casa, mis hermanos me deben estar esperando- comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con su capucha puesta

_._._._. _

Al día siguiente Kojiro se levanto algo molesto, al escuchar gritos de la planta de abajo, se puso una bata ya que durmió desnudo- como siempre- ya con la bata puesta bajo escaleras abajo a ver lo que sucedía y lo que encontró fue ver a su hermana debajo de un chico que ni él conocía, lo cual molesto algo a Kojiro acercándose a él molestamente y lo separo de ella bruscamente

-¡Se puede saber que le haces a ella!

-Hey, calma amigo, solo quería divertirme un rato

-¡Kojiro eso es mentira, el vino borracho a la casa y entro por su cuenta!

-¡Cállate zorra, que a ti nadie te metió!

-¡Como te atreves a llamarla así, respeta a las mujeres!- dijo molesta agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa jalándolo y llevándolo fuera de su casa

-¡NO REGRESES!- gritaron todos los que estaban adentro

-Se puede saber ¿Dónde carajos estaban ustedes?

-Durmiendo- respondieron dos chicos uno de cabellos pelirrojos, que los tenia amarrados a una coleta baja, su cabello era larga llegándole hasta la cintura, su cabello en forma de puntas y despeinados, unos ojos rojos extraños en ver y sin su característica gorra, y el otro chico era uno de cabellos rubios despeinado de punta y ojos azules. El pelirrojo estaba en bóxer y el rubio también estaba en bóxer pero con una camiseta azul de tirantes

Los dos hermanos al verlos, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y el pelinegro de ojos verdes bosque, una lo miraba sonrojada y el otro molesto

-¡Se puede saber! ¿Por qué no ayudaron a Hikari?, estaba a punto de ser violada por un desconocido

-Estábamos dormidos y no escuchábamos el alboroto

-Y Makoto es el que menos duerme

-Hey tengo escusa, me acosté tarde, porque ayer termine con mi novia

-Terminaste con Melanie

-Sí, ahora Makoto está soltero- se dijo así mismo

-Yo también me acosté tarde ayer consolando a Makoto, que no dejaba de llorar como misma niña

-¡OYE NO ES PARA TANTO!- dijo un poco avergonzado

-Bueno dejemos este tema, ¿Qué harán?

-Nada- comentaron todos

-Bueno chicos yo voy a salir, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Antes de que Kojiro se fuera sintió varias miradas en su espalda, para ver que era todos sus hermanos lo miraban con cara de negación, pero él se preguntaba porque, bueno es porque…

-Kojiro, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron con la cara morada porque estaban conteniéndose la risa

-A salir- contesto un poco extraño

-Vas ir en bata, ósea ¿Desnudo?- dijo su hermana estallando a carcajadas

Hikari es igual a Kojiro, pelo pelinegro largo hasta la cadera de ojos verde un poco más claros que los de Kojiro, si, ella era su versión femenina de el- Al igual que Kaoru

-Oh- se miro así mismo, se sonrojo violentamente, rio nervioso y subió las escaleras corriendo en dirección a su cuarto, bajo rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado- Como decía, voy a salir- dijo algo avergonzado saliendo de la casa desde afuera logro escuchar a sus hermanos estallar de la risa

A unos metros lejos de su casa entro a una cafetería llamada "Happy Coffe", ese era su café favorito, atraído por el olor a café que el lugar daba, aun con las puertas cerradas, atraído por el olor, entro encontrándose con la chica con la que no se esperaba encontrar a unas 3 mesas de la entrada se encontraba la extraña chica de cabello negro, como solía llamarla el se sentó a una mesa después de ella para poder contemplarla mucho mas

Para la vista de cualquier chico a todas las chicas les parecen bellas con ganas de querer tirárselas, pero para Kojiro había una excepción, para él las chicas ya no eran las mismas creía que eran unas perras, mentirosas y tramposas, por lo que su ex novia le había hecho, lo cual él no le volvió a dirigirle la mirada a ninguna mujer, excepto su hermana y por ahora a la chica que tenia al frente del que le atraía un poco, le daba curiosidad conocer más de ella

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Se podía ver en la una gran mansión (N/A: La actual casa de Kojiro) como cuatros hermanos animados jugaban en el patio al parecer los tres chicos uno rubio, pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro que por lo menos tenían 15 años y una pequeña niña de cabellos pelinegros q le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos rojos más claros que los de Masaru y con algunas pecas tenía como unos 13 años la cual era la trilliza de los tres hermanos, ya que en total los tres serian cuatrillizos

Cuando Kojiro dejo de jugar un momento para ir a buscar a su novia para una cita la cual ya tenían planeado, se despidió de sus hermanos y se fue al departamento de su novia, por alguna extraña razón la puerta del departamento de su novia estaba abierto, al entrar sigilosamente entro al cuarto de su novia encontrándose a su novia acostada con otro hombre durmiendo plácidamente y ella apenas con 14 años ya había tenido sexo con otro hombre

Kojiro espantado se fue del departamento sin hacer ruido alguno, al salir se recostó en la puerta de la entrada principal, unas lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al ver a su novia acostada con otro hombre, salió del edificio deprimido sin enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin sentir mucho que una persona no lo dejaba de seguir, cuando estaba cerca del centro comercial, la deprimencia se le quito dándole a entender que lo estaban siguiendo cuando se giro pudo encontrarse a una chica igual a él lo único que tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la mitad de la espalda. Al girarse la chica lo miro sorprendida luego seria

-¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunto mirándolo serio y enojado

La chica simplemente no respondió y se arrodillo enfrente de él y todas las personas que pasaban lo miraban con cara de que personas más extrañas o cara de no entender que pasaba

-Cuarto progenitor, me han mandado para cuidarlo de todas las amenazas que se le presenten- dijo la pelinegra parándose de donde estaba y mirándolo fijamente

Kojiro pudo ver que la chica tenía los cabellos negros hasta por debajo de la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos verdes brillantes al igual que las esmeraldas. Kojiro aun sin entender a que se refería aquella chica lo miro con ojos de confusión

-Esa mirada quiere decir que aun no sabes quién eres- dijo seriamente acercándose velozmente a Kojiro

-¿Pero q…?- sus palabras callaron al sentir por primera vez los labios de una chica que él no conocía, la chica comenzó a despegarse lentamente, al despegarse completamente

-Espero verte en dos años, hasta pronto- la chica con una sonrisa en tan solo un salto se subió al techo de una pequeña tienda que se encontraba cerca de ellos

Kojiro aun sin entender lo que había pasado, pensativo camino hacia su casa tocándose los labios, al entrar sus hermanos lo miraron extrañado

-¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?- le pregunto Masaru

-Por algo que sucedió

-Cuéntanos- persistieron la pelinegra y el rubio

-Lo que paso fue que al ir a recoger a mi novia, entre en su habitación ya que la puerta de su departamento estaba abierta, al entrar ella estaba con otro hombre- conto- deprimido me fui a caminar por ahí en el cual una chica igual que yo, pero claro en género femenino y el cabello más largo, se me acerco y me dijo algo sobre que yo era el cuarto progenitor, pero yo no creyéndole, me beso un minuto y luego dijo "Nos vemos en dos años"

-¿¡DOS AÑOS!?

-Si

-¡Eso es mucho!

-No falta poco para que sea el año siguiente

-Me da curiosidad saber porque te dijo cuarto progenitor

-Ah, hablando de eso, dijo que ella había venido a protegerme de los enemigos que querían atacarme y un montón de cosas más

-Kojiro será que mejor te vayas a dormir, veo que estas comenzando a tener fiebre- dijo Makoto al ver como Kojiro estaba un poco rojo

-¿fiebre?- dijo tocándose la frente sintiéndose arder

-Es cierto Kojiro será mejor que vayas a descansar

-Vale

 **1 año después**

Kojiro se encontraba como siempre, pero simplemente en su hombro derecho se encontró una parte que tenía el numero "4" y debajo decía "Progenitor", en la mente de Kojiro no dejaba de pensar en la chica misteriosa que había encontrado en la entrada del centro comercial, algo de ella le atraía mucho, pero eso el aun no lo sabia

-¿Kojiro estas despierto?- pregunto Hikari, ya que eran las 12 de la tarde

-Si…- contesto sentándose en la orilla de su cama

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro

-¿Saber que día es hoy?

-No

-Es el día en el que esa chica te beso y que terminaste con tu novia- dijo mirándolo con cierta tristeza

-No tienes porque recordármelo

-Ok…

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Makoto está viendo una película de cocina en la sala y Masaru está estudiando

-¿Exámenes?

-Si

-¿Para cuándo?- pregunto un poco asustado

-Mañana

-OH MIERDA- grito comenzando a buscar sus apuntes para estudiar, por suerte era medio día, tenía mucho tiempo para estudiar

-Te dejo, te llamo para que salgamos- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Claro

-Nos vemos

- _Tengo que encontrarte chica misteriosa-_ pensó para sí mismo comenzando a estudiar

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora que Kojiro recordaba hoy era el día de sus aniversarios- ya antes mencionados- y eso quiere decir que ya debería aparecer a la chica, ya que ella había dicho que la vería en dos años, será que ella tendrá que buscarlo o el a ella, la verdad estaba confundido, pero una persona en especial se sentó al lado de el

-Se sabe exactamente porque no dejas de mirarme- pregunto Kaoru sentándose a su lado

-Espera ¿te miraba?- pregunto confundido

-No mira

-No sabía

-Bueno saliéndonos de ese tema, ¿Sabes quién soy?

-¿no?- dijo algo dudoso

-Que lento eres, debes descubrir quién soy antes de que sea viernes

-¿Qué tiene el viernes?

-Si quieres descubrirlo por ti solo que pasa solamente te diré que morirás si no descubres quien soy

-¿Por qué moriré por tu culpa?

-Nos es mi culpa es tu destino

-¿Destino?

-Sí, tienes hasta el viernes

Kojiro dudoso salió primero del "Happy Coffe" y se marcho, pero se quedo paralizado al escuchar voces detrás del, el al mirar se encontró con la misma mujer, pero con dos hombres al lado de ella, se iba a dar la vuelta sin darle importancia, pero lo que no lo dejo avanzar fue que comenzaron a hablar

-Señorita, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu frase seductora no funciono?

-No intenten ligar con una chica de secundaria a su edad, vejestorios- dijo Kojiro mirando a los que estaban detrás del sin hacer interrupciones

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué escuela vas?

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo

-¿Por qué no? Vamos a divertirnos

-¿Tienes otros planes?- dijo un hombre- ¿Quieres tomar algo dulce?

-¿Qué tal el karaoke?

-Invitamos nosotros por supuesto

-Si estas aburrida, sal con nosotros- dijo un castaño- acaban de pagarme y tengo mucho dinero

-Apártate por favor- dijo Kaoru un poco fastidiada

-Que adorable te vez cuando te enfadas, ahora me apetece saber cómo te vez cuando lloras

-Disculpen- dijo Kaoru evadiéndolos, pero un chico rubio no le permite el paso

-Te estoy diciendo que te calles y que te vengas con nosotros, ¡Malnacida!

-¡Desgraciado!- grito Kojiro corriendo a máxima velocidad con sus nuevos poderes

-¡Relájate!- dijo el castaño, levantando la falda de Kaoru haciendo que se vean sus bragas, haciendo que Kaoru se sonroje y que Kojiro se detenga

Kaoru con sus años de entrenamiento, comenzó a pegarle al rubio primero y casi todos los golpes eran en la cara

-¡MALDITA!- grito el castaño tratando de pegarle a Kaoru

-¡WAKAIKAZUCHI!- grito Kaoru poniendo sus dedos de forma de camecame ja y amputándolo en la barriga del castaño y mandándolo a volar y estrellándole contra un poste de hierro

-¡DETENGANSE!- grito Kojiro parando la pelea entre los tres presentes

Los dos hombres aprovecharon para escapar y la nueva lección que habían aprendido fue que no se volverían a meter con una chica de segundaria

-Ahora si sabes quién soy

-no

-Hay no tengo tiempo para esto, aparte de eso si se muere alguien que esté a mi cargo y mucho más un progenitor, me matan a mi

-¿Y?

-Bueno para que sepas y dejes tu ignorancia, Soy Kaoru Matsubara, pero tú puedes conocerme como la chica misteriosa que te beso hace dos años

-¡ERES TU!

-Si soy yo

-¿No tenias el pelo más largo?

-Me aburrí y me lo corte hace unas semanas atrás

-AH, es por eso que no te reconocía

-¿Si?

-Tú eres Kaoru Matsubara

-Ya lo sé, yo te lo acabo de decir

-Bueno aparte de eso, eres Kaoru Matsubara, la capitana del club de futbol femenil y co-capitana del varonil, eres quien creó el grupo femenil en el karate, artes marciales entre mucho más deportes

-¿Y?- pregunto aun sin entender

-Y eres una leyenda en todo el instituto

-¿Y?

-Bueno, creo que no me entiendes, lo que enserio me pregunto, ¿Por qué siempre llevas esa valija? ¿No te cansas?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste capitana de todos los deportes de la escuela, ¿Cómo me puedo cansar?

-Okay, pero ¿Qué tienes en esa valija?

-Bueno como tengo que protegerte durante toda tu vida, a menos de que mueras, y eso sería mi culpa, pero bueno, lo que tengo en esta valija es mi arma, cuando digo ¡Sekkarou!- al pronunciarlo la valija se abrió y apareció una lanza en color blanco y al pronunciar esa palabra el arma se alargo mas- vez al pronunciar esa palabra mi arma como viste se alarga

-OK

-¿En dónde vives?

-En una mansión con mis otros tres hermanos

-Bueno como tengo que cuidarte todos los días, quiero que leas este contrato ya firmado por tu ancestro, ósea el tercer progenitor

-Y eso que tiene que ver- Kojiro comenzó a leer el contrato y decía que ya estaba firmado

-¿Y?

-¿Tienes que vivir conmigo?

-Si

 **.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo, espero que enserio les haya gustado, no olviden agregarme a favoritos es gratis y no olviden dejar sus reviews, espero que les guste, esperen al siguiente cap y lamento no haber subido los capítulos anteriores de mis otros fics**

 **-Aparte de eso, quería decirles que sigo viva y quería agradecerle a todos las personas que me siguen, la verdad esto significa mucho para mí y yo hago lo posible para que me salgan las historias de su agrado es por eso que me demoro en subir también es porque estoy en la escuela, así que espero que me sigan esperando**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	2. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
